


Oh, Doctor!

by Quandisa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: There was always something calming about a medical office. Not the waiting room, of course, but the sterile room and instruments. Maybe it was the idea that in this small space order was enforced on even the smallest of things and none of the stresses of the outside world could get in.Zandra never missed any of her check ups, and if work wasn’t too busy, she’d go in over some small thing.As much as she loved having an excuse to visit the doctor, she wished she had more to visit her gynecologist.Her family OBGYN had retired and brought in a  woman a few years out of her residency. Even though she was young, the woman was very well trained, highly professional, and the hottest person she had ever seen.





	1. A Very Personal Problem

There was always something calming about a medical office. Not the waiting room, of course, but the sterile room and instruments. Maybe it was the idea that in this small space order was enforced on even the smallest of things and none of the stresses of the outside world could get in.

Zandra never missed any of her check ups, and if work wasn’t too busy, she’d go in over some small thing.

As much as she loved having an excuse to visit the doctor, she wished she had more to visit her gynecologist.

Her family OBGYN had retired and brought in a  woman a few years out of her residency. Even though she was young, the woman was very well trained, highly professional, and the hottest person she had ever seen.

Dr. Diamond was tall, and slender, a fact she seemed to flaunt in straight skirts, and professional heels. She kept her honey-blonde hair pulled back in a stubby ponytail at the base of her swan-like neck that was always bejeweled. Behind a rectangular pair of glasses were the most entrancing amber eyes that ever existed. Zandra couldn’t  figure out why she wasn’t running for Ms. USA and then living on the west coast as a model.

It was time for her annual, but she had managed to forget to schedule it after a couple of stressful weeks, and could only get the very last slot on a Friday evening.

The vast majority of people would agree sitting bare ass on an examination table in a stiff, thin cotton smock, with a blanket of the same material folded in their lap is decidedly unsexy. Zandra would disagree with those people. It was thrilling to be nearly nude in front of a privacy window with a tray of various medical instruments gleaming next to her. A tingle of excitement had her eyes big, and her toes curling.

There was a knock on the doctor.

“Come in!”

“Hello again, Zandra. I usually see you during the day. Things busy at work?” Doctor Diamond flashed that perfectly professional smile that had no business being so pretty.

“Yes, doctor.”

“You can call me Zareen.”

“Um, I’ve been caught up in a complicated case. Making my appointment sort of got away from me.”

The doctor took a seat and started reviewing her file.

“So, still doing the lawyer thing?”

“Yeah, seems a waste to build up all that law school debt to not go through with it.”

Zareen chuckled. “I hear you there. Now, anything new?”

“Not really.”

“No changes to your status, or partners?”

“No, still just me.”

“That’s good. I’m keeping the same one too.” She winked, and scanned another page.

“I didn’t think you were seeing someone.”

“Not at the moment. Are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?”

“No.”

“Good. Still non-smoking and occasional drinker?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I see it’s time for your breast exam, so I’m going to have you lie back with your arms above your head.” Zandra couldn’t hold back the shiver than ran down her spine when the doctor snapped on the latex gloves. She walked over and picked up the blanket. “We can use this to cover you up and-”

“It’s okay.” She reached back and pulled the string at her neck. “I’m not shy.” The top of the smock was shucked down to her waist before she laid down and stretched her arms as far back as they could go.

The doctor turned and coughed behind her hand, before clearing her throat. “As you wish. Comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Pardon my cold hands. They keep it cold in here to freeze out all the cold viruses, I’m convinced.”

“Perfectly, fine.” She watched from the half hooded eyes that are a natural when one has to look down.

Working from the outside of the breast the doctor kneaded and turned the flesh keeping an intense eye out for irregularities.

“You don’t have to watch if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I like to watch to make sure I do it right at a home.”

The next breast was given the same examination.

“You perform self-exams at home?”

Zandra decided to flatter herself into thinking she could flirt with the blonde.

“Oh, yes. Very frequently. One can never be too careful.”

“Agreed. I’m sure you know to check for rashes, or dimpling, but are you also looking for discharge?”

“Discharge?”

“Yes, outside of piercings, and pregnancy there shouldn’t be any fluid coming from the nipple.”

“That makes sense. Is there a way to check?”

“Besides keeping an eye out for it, there is a quick test you can perform. I’ll show you.” The doctor used her thumbs and forefingers to apply pressure from the base of the breast and moved it up so that any liquid in it would have to be expressed. As a final note she gentle ran her finger over the hardened nub.

“See? Completely dry. Exactly what we want. Would you like to try on the other one?”

The thought of touching herself in front of the doctor woke her neither regions who gave a happy little pulse.   

“Sure, that way you can make sure I’m doing it right. Must I always be lying down or can I do this standing?” She used her hands to form a circle at the base of the other breast.

“It can be performed in any position. A little more pressure, good. Now gently up. Perfect. Your breasts are perfect. I mean I found nothing abnormal, so no need to worry about the big C. You can redress.

“Um, before we continue with the rest of the physical, did you have any concerns?”

“Just one, doctor.” She was going to hell for lying to her doctor, but just this once couldn’t hurt anything. “I have trouble climaxing.”

“Oh? How long has that been happening?” She sat back down and looked at her patient with concerned attendance.

“A few years. I don’t have a problem getting aroused, but then it doesn’t go anywhere. It’s rather frustrating.”

“I can imagine. I noticed you are on antidepressants. How long have you had those?”

“Senior year of high school.”

“And you didn’t have this problem then?”

“No.”

“Any new medications? Including over the counter allergy or herbal supple br-supplements?” 

“Um, no. No, I stick to what I know.”

“When you’re taking care of your arousal, do you experience any pain or discomfort?”

“Only after half an hour of getting no where.”

“You poor thing. Um, have you ever had an unwanted sexual experience?”

“Only in retrospect. That fling in law school was not worth the UTI.”

“Nothing like a passing comment or-”

“No, believe me, I have no problem slapping someone with a sexual harassment suit.” 

“Good to hear. Well, it sounds like a classic case of female sexual dysfunction and treatment will depend on the cause of it, and unfortunately that can range widely from mental issues, or physical ones, hormonal imbalances, and even religious beliefs. So, we’ll need to perform a series of tests before we can settle on the best course of treatment, but since you’re here for your pelvic exam anyway I can take a look and we can rule out any physical abnormalities.”

“Okay. Whatever you think best.”

“Alright, I’m going to put your feet in my stirrups and scoot all the way forward until your bum is hanging off the table.” 

Zandra giggled.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just haven’t heard the word bum since that summer in England.”

“Ah, well, not everyone appreciates the more blue terms.”

“For the record, I’m fine with any language you deem necessary.”

The doctor squirted the clear, glistening lubricant onto her scope and then her fingers. Zandra was grateful for the test rub she gave it, turning it into a thin string.

“Okay, now this is going to be cold, and you might feel some discomfort but it shouldn’t hurt. If it does let me know.”

“Yes, doctor.” 

She disappeared under the skirt of smock, letting Zandra screw up her face in the effort to tamper down her arousal, knowing it was probably plainly written for the specialist who just stuck two lubed fingers in her! Yowser! She twitched. 

“Opps! Sorry about that! I’m just getting a feel for everything.” The clean glove rubbed her leg. “I’ll let you know if there are any more surprises.”

“O-okay.”

_ God, she is the most thorough doctor in the world! How can she possibly get through all her patients on time! _

The finger was worked slowly in and out of her entrance before it coaxed further in.

“S-so tell me, doctor. How is it a beautiful woman like you isn’t in California working on clients who can actually afford you?”

“Hm, besides the fact I’m still new to the practice, I’d have to say I love the people I get to meet. They’re the ones that make my job one I look forward to coming to every day. You hear some great stories.”

The finger twisted and pressed hard against something that forced the patient to gasp.

“Oh good! That’s working just fine.”

The finger was yanked away.

“Now, I get to use my little scope to have a closer look, and we can do a pap smear while we’re at it. Just to cover our bases.”

_ Ah, there’s my punishment. A pap smear. _

While the doctor was still working on her examination she asked, “What sort of toys do you use?”

“Toys?”

“As in sex toys to assist your masturbation?”

“Oh! Oh, I don’t have any.” She wasn’t about to mention the nipple clips or ball gag.

“Hm, you are very tight. The vaginal tissue will loosen up and allow for more pleasurable expereinces with orgasums. Are you adversed to toys?”

“Not at all. I’ve just never researched them.”

“Okay, here comes the swab. One little-” there was a painful scrape in a place she only remember existed during this moment, “swipe, and that’s done!”

The swab was sealed and the instrument removed, even her gloves came off.

“I couldn’t see anything amiss. There is one more thing I’d like to try.”

Zandra put her feet down and sat up.

“Yes?”

“Well, we can try to mechanically produce a climax using medical grade equipment and there’s a couple of ways we can do that. I can bring it in and instruct you how to use it and leave you to try it on your own. We can have a nurse help you, or I can perform the procedure for you.”

She mulled it over for a whole two seconds.

“I think it would be best if you did it, doctor. I can learn by watching you, and I’m little bashful around the nurses. They don’t know about my mole.”

“Ah, yes, that little beauty mark on your breast. A dermatologist can remove that very easily.”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

Zareen slapped her thighs. “Okay, well if that’s your decision I’ll get the equipment and get you started.”

“Alright, doctor.” The lawyer sat on the table twitching in anticipation, and a dose of nerves. It’s was unbelievable that she was going to get a handjob by Hot Doctor. Maybe that meant her story was believable. She should have researched it, she wasn’t sure what would happen if she was caught. Perhaps she’ll just settle for being the easiest cured case of sexual dysfunction in the history of female health. 

Apparently, in no hurry the doctor returned with a knock and a thin box.

“Still doing alright?”

“Just a tad nervous, doctor. These things usually don’t end well.”

“Of course it’s understandable, but I would still like to proceed,” she wet her bottom lip, “ to make sure you’re comfortable with the equipment. You’re free to stop whenever you feel discomfort.”

“Yes, doctor.”

“Alright, I need your legs up again.”

She spread herself in the stirrups as the doctor raised the back of the table into a sitting position, before the doctor unboxed a wand looking device with wide bulbous end.

“This is a standard wand-vibrator. The head is made of pure, medical grade silicone, that’s important. You want to choose body safe materials, and what we mean by that is non-porous materials that can be completely disinfected between use. This has never been used but I’m going to use an alcohol wipe to remove any residue from manufacturing.”

“Do I need to use any lube with it?”

“No, ideally you’ll want to move with from your clitoris to the entrance vagina and then not back again. If you do you’ll want to make sure to take cranberry tablets, and drink plenty of water to avoid infection.

“You’ll need to provide another urine sample before you leave, and if you can’t tonight, you can drop it off with the secretary in the morning. Just to make sure.”

“This model plugs in and the head detaches for easier cleaning. It has twelve settings so I’m going to start on the lowest one. Ready?”

“Y-yes.”

The rounded end was pressed under her hood and the vibrations started with what like two rotating heads.

“How’s that?”

“Just fine.

Um, doctor?”

“Yes, Zandra?”

“Where would I purchase these toys. Do you provide them?”

“I’m going to give you the name of a website that provides discreet billing and shipping and they only offer a medical grade selection. So silicon and glass.

“Let me ask you, this. How often do you self penetrate?”

“Oh, geez,” she felt her face heat up, “I can’t even remember the last time. I wasn’t getting any where so I stopped. Now in days it’s just tampons.”

“I see.” She kept the head moving in circles, making Zandra’s pleasure dance. “If you do decide to go with something insertable, you’re going to want to get something small for beginners.” There was a click and the vibrations grew in speed, there was a light sheen of sweat on her now that wasn’t helped with the doctor stuck her gloved finger in and started rubbing and scissoring her entrance. “The vaginal tissue is very elastic but that elasticity is determined by various factors. Hormones and use being among them. Since it’s been so long since your last penetration,” the finger slid in further aided by the copious amounts of slick she was producing, “and last climax they’ve gone stiff and are likely to tear and make sex, or masturbation painful. To avoid that we’ll need to work them out again.”

Zandra was fisting her gown in an effort to keep still and even sounding.

“Y-yes.”

Whines and moans were building in her throat so she covered her mouth. 

“My,” the doctor breathed, “someone’s quite the gusher!”

“Is that bad?” Zandra gritted out.

“Not at all, just a tad unusual at your age. It’s more common with my teens. Poor girls don’t know what’s up and down. You’ll have to be careful when you stand. There’s a bit on the floor.”

“S-sorry!”

“Not at all. Perfectly natural.”

It felt like she was getting some sort of internal message as her silken folds spasmed around the doctor’s raking fingers. In her effort to stay silent she screwed her eyes shut and bit the back of her hand.

“Woah! Woah, baby! What are you doing?!” The buzzing and the fingers disappeared, and her hand was taken from her and caressed. She opened her eyes and panted as she looked at the blonde looking at the bite mark with concern.

“I was-I was trying to stay quiet for you.”

“You don’t strictly have to. The rest of the staff is gone for the day, but if you’re,”she pushed her glasses up her nose, “not comfortable with me hearing you I’d much rather you bite some gauze than your pretty hand.”

“It would be a little hard to explain on Monday. Gauze please.”

“As you wish.” After opening a drawer the doctor handed her a thick wad of several gauze pads, that the lawyer bit onto.

“Do you wish to continue?”

Zandra nodded.

“Okay, remember to let me know if you feel any discomfort or wish to stop.”

Her patient nodded in acknowledgment and then dropped her head back against the padding when the instrument was turned back on. The doctor watched the brunette’s face and then slowly inserted herself twisted her pumping fingers at the end. It didn’t take long at all before Zandra was back riding the razor edge of completion and frustration. She wasn’t sure if she should hold off or force it along, but when she cracked her eyes to see Dr. Diamond looking back with a heated intensity she found she had no choice and gave one little thrust and a hard clench on the fingers and melt onto the table.

“Better?”

She pulled out the gauze and dumped into into the doctor’s hand for disposal. “Much. Thank you, doctor.” She tucked a strand of hair back that made it into her mouth.

“Yes,” she cleared her throat, “well, I’ll get you cleaned up, let you dress and we can schedule your next appointment.” 

“My next physical?”

“No,” some sterile gauze was used to clean her over-sensitive nether reign, “until you’re able to procure, that is buy, your own equipment I want to see you regularly to see if this sort of therapy can improve your condition.

“I’m also going to have you do a blood test. A fasting one, I’ll give you the paperwork so you can schedule it at your convenience. 

“And I also think you should talk to your therapist, or whoever  prescribes your anti-depressants. You may need a change in medication or dose. Or you may just need to have someone to talk about any issues you may have. I did noticed you’re very restrained. Maybe you’re mentally stopping yourself sometimes. But, then again, you may be more,” she paused to find the right word, “uninhibited when you’re not in a medical office. Nothing particularly exciting in here.”

_ You’d be surprised. _

“Do you think it would help if I were less inhibited?”

“It might. The human brain is a strange thing and is chiefly responsible for arousal. That’s a question more for your therapist.”

She finished cleaning and started jotting notes down.

“For now I’d like to see you once a week, we can make adjustments as we continue and I’d like thorough reports on your progress. No need to be shy, right?”

“Of course not, doctor.” Zandra could purr she was so content.

“Good, good.” The doctor took in a shaky breath. “Any questions?”

“Do you think I’m cured?”

“Hm, one orgasam a cure does not make. But I’ve always got room in my schedule to help. I’ll finish up the paperwork and check you out when you finish dressing.

The doctor stood and offered a handshake. Her hand was rough from all the cleaning it went through but it was warm and solid in Zandra’s heated one.

“A pleasure seeing you again, Zandra. Remember to give us a call if you have any questions or concerns.”

“Yes, doctor. Thank you again. I’ll hurry, to not keep you waiting.”

“Oh, I don’t mind in the least. The paper work usually keeps me this long. See you in a bit.” Chart in hand she left Zandra to redress. She was glad to be rid of the scratchy gown but was loathed to pull her bra back on. 

It was late, it was dark, she was going straight home, and she had a thick sweater blouse, so she stuffed the lingerie in the bottom of her purse. It wasn’t like anyone could tell a difference.

The checkout desk was right across from the examination rooms, so she walked out to find the lone blonde typing away by the glow of a computer.

“All set?”

“Looks like it.” She leaned on the counter.

“Okay, what time works best for you?”

“Evenings.”

“Alright, any particular day?”

“Fridays if that’s possible.”

“We can certainly do that. How’s next Friday the same time?”

“Sounds like a date,” she joked.

“Good. Here’s your lab paperwork, just turn that in when you show up, and the bathroom is to your left. Do you think you can provide a sample?”

“Sure, price of a coffee addiction.”

“I hear that. I went ahead and sent a prescription for an antibiotic just in case you do develop a UTI. It’s good for a month, so you can choose to fill it or not. Just remember to follow the label instructions. You can’t start it and stop in the middle.”

“Yes, doctor.” She folded the papers into her purse and left for the bathroom. When she returned Zareen looked puzzled. “Anything else?”

“Um, are you sure you didn’t leave anything in the room?”

She mulled it over. “Yep, positive.”

“Uh, okay. We’ll send you sample to the lab and let you know the results. And you’re all set! Have a wonderful weekend!”

“Thank you again, doctor. I’ll see you next week.”

“I’ll be waiting.” 

With that Zandra left to return home completely over the moon with thoughts of the following week.


	2. Relaxation Techinques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zandra returns for her following up but is very stressed. Good thing her favorite Doctor has just the thing to relax her.

Zandra worked ahead all week to make sure nothing kept her from being late to her appointment. But even the best laid plans of mice and lesbians go awry when a half crazed client keeps you on the phone for twenty minutes. Disheartened, she picked up her phone and informed the office what had happened and that we would need to reschedule for the next week.

Embittered towards her own work, she tidied up, leaving a few things unfinished as she trudged to get her untouched lunch from the break room fridge.

There was a buzzing from her pocket. Thinking it was the lab confirming her appointment on Sunday she answered it without checking the screen. 

“Hello?”

“Yes, this is Doctor Diamond. I’m calling for Zandra.”

“That’s me. How can I help you doctor?”

“My receptionist said you got caught up with work. Are you going to be much longer?”

“No, I was just about to get in my car.”

“And how long will it take you to get here?”

“Depending on traffic? Twenty or thirty minutes.”

“Alright, that means the office girls will be wrapping things up when you get here. If you don’t mind the skeleton crew I can still see you tonight.”

“If you don’t mind staying late, I can get going right now and try to get there as soon as possible.”

“That’s fine. Be careful. I’ve got plenty of paperwork to chew on. Call if you run into any problem.”

“I will. Thank you, Zareen. See you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Zandra hung up and pumped her fist in victory. Wearing her best earrings would not go in vain!   

But even the most jovial of moods couldn't withstand the Friday rush hour traffic. Thirty minutes later Zandra was more ready to grind her teeth into powder than pretend she had problems watering her garden. 

The receptionist had already left so that left an exhausted tech to take her back, take her vitals and leave her to don the gown of pain once again. Waiting for the doctor she tried to unwind but couldn’t slow down her mind.

When Doctor Diamond came in she had only managed to regulate her breathing. 

“Hello again, doctor.”

“Good to see you too, Zandra. I’m glad you could make it. How was the trip over here?”

“A nightmare.”

“Uh, oh.” The chart was reviewed. “Do you need time to gather yourself? This kind of therapy works better when you’re relaxed and able to focus on just it.”

“After the day I’ve had sitting quietly in a room isn’t going to do it anytime soon.”

“I see. Well, we could try some guided meditation.”

“Like closing my eyes and humming along with bowls?”

“That’s one form. Unfortunately, we don’t have any recordings but I can print off a script. Is that something you’d like to try?”

“I’ve got nothing else.”

“Okay. I’ll get that ready for you. Don’t go anywhere!”

“Aw, but I’m my  _ best _ ass-crack gown.”

“And no one wears it better, but we would have to charge you for it.”

Zandra was left to twiddle her thumbs for what she thought was far too long for someone to just print a file off. Just as she was about to hop off the table and shout out the door opened again.

“Sorry about that. The girls decided they had enough fun for the night. You know how long farewells can be.”

“I suppose.”

“I apologize I couldn’t get someone with a better voice. You’re stuck with my rough sound.”

“Oh! I don’t mind at all! I’ve always admired your voice. It’s very firm, and earthy.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Ready?”

“Yes.” 

The lights were flicked off and the doctor sat by the window, crossing her legs, letting her skirt rise up her thighs, and leaning one arm on the sill.

“Find a comfortable position.”

Zandra laid down.

“Close your eyes or focus your gaze on one small area. Start by relaxing your muscles. 

“Let your muscles become loose and relaxed, starting with your feet... your ankles....lower legs....knees.... upper legs....pelvis....torso... back....shoulders....arms.... hands....face....and head.

“Feel your body....loose and relaxed.....

“Turn your attention now to your breathing. Notice each breath, without trying to change your breathing in any way. Just observe, the rise and fall of your chest...the effortless in and out.

“Breathe naturally. Slowly. Let the stress leave your body as a single large breath. With each breath your body expands.”

Zandra followed and found it was easier than she thought it would be to let go of the stress just listening to the blonde’s voice.

“Now imagine a tingling at the top of your head. Feel it move down your face, your hands. Feel it awaken your skin to touch. The touch of the air. The touch of your hands, gently caressing your body, lovingly. Moving your hand gently anywhere your feel comfortable moving your hands slowly bring your body to life through touch.”

The tingling spread down her toes, leaving her face flushed, nipples pebbled in a way she hoped she could blame on the AC.

_ Oh please! _ She thought to herself.  _ Oh please watch me! Touch me! _ The tingle intensified to feel like a hand rubbing down her arm, stroking up her thigh. Quite aroused she crossed her ankles so she could squeeze her thighs and take the maddening edge off.  _ Please make me beg for you! _

“Zandy? Are you alright?” The doctor kept her voice low and calm. The back of a rough hand touched her cheek. She opened her eyes she could feel were dilated in the shadow.

“Yes, but I’m ready to move on, doctor.”

“As you wish. The wand is plugged in and waiting. How do you wish to proceed?”

“Um, could you coach me? I want to make sure I’m using the equipment properly.”

The doctor didn’t answer for a second or two and seem to shake herself out of a stupor. “Yes. Would you feel more comfortable with the lights on or off?”

“I’m good either way.”

“Alright, to keep the mood I’ll leave it off. You shouldn’t need any lubrication, but would you like some?”

“I’m fine.”

“Yes, and the gauze is next to you, should you want it.”

She put her feet up in the stirrups and bared herself. 

“Thank you doctor.” 

Using her thumb she switched through the various settings and speeds before setting on a rather vigorous one and punching it into her clit.

“Woah, girl!” A hand encircled hers and pulled the toy up. “It helps to start slow and build up, and with the clitoris it response best to indirect stimulus.”

Zandra had to open her eyes and unbite her lip.

“But-but-! I just want to finish quickly!”

“So, I’m hearing you’re anxious about being able to meet completion.”

A nod was her answer.

“A lot of people feel that way, but that anxiety actually hinders the process. So when you start I want you repeat to yourself it’s okay if you don’t orgasm during that session. The more comfortable you are with that the easier it will be for you to learn to enjoy being aroused and that should adjust your hormones so that you can climax. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, at a lower setting let’s just go slow and enjoy this. You don’t need to finish.” The doctor guided her in circles that parted her lower lips. Every time she’d get so worked up she stopped drawing breath the doctor would pull off, place a calming hand on her knee and soothe her with reminders to focus on her pleasure.

She was huffing like a woman in labor and her legs started writhing with the prolonged torture. 

“Careful, sweet pea, don’t make me restrain you.”

“That did it.”

One little thrust up, then two more, and she was collapsed on her sweaty back.

“There! It takes a bit of patience. I’m just gonna take a quick check.”

Her thumb accidentally brushed the swollen nub as she poked her fingers in.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! FUCK!” Were there three fingers in? She couldn’t tell. All she knew was they were pumping ever so slightly and she was arching into nothing. Another unintentional brush and she doubled up on herself. She completely spent herself on the physician's hand.

“Looks like you had one more waiting. One of the-the advantages of being female.” The doctor patted her leg and started mopping up the sizable mess on her thighs.

“S-s-sor-sorry.” She managed between gulps of air.

“Not at all. Believe me, I’ve heard far worse working the maternity shift.”

The doctor spent some time washing her hands in the minuscule sink. Zandra just had enough presence of mind to lower her legs and cover up.

“So? Any progress?”

The doctor was still scrubbing her fingers.

“Do you feel like there’s been any?”

“I certainly feel more relax, but all the tension comes back when I leave and go home.”

“That’s understandable. We’ve only just started, and I haven’t seen your lab work yet.

“My appointment is tomorrow.”

“Ah! So you must have a big meal planned for tonight.”

“Haven’t given it much thought. Any recommendations?”  
Zareen finished her manic cleaning and started her notes.

“Um, something filling, so Mexican? There’s a place off the highway that doesn’t get too busy that has this giant platter.”

“Sounds like you’re suppose to split it with someone.”

The doctor chuckled, “Maybe, but I don’t know too many people who’d be willing to share.”

“I suppose it just takes the right person.”

Doctor Diamond was seemingly too absorbed in her work to respond, so Zandra hopped onto slightly weak knees and wrestled her gown off.

“Oh! I was about to leave so you could get dressed!”

“It’s fine.” She bent over to pull on her underwear and pants. “It’s not like there’s a lot left you haven’t seen.”

“Well, I do want-want to respect your,” she cleared her throat, “privacy.”

“And I admire your dedication to professionalism. Could you hook my bra?”

“S-sure.”

The hands at her back trembled slightly.

“Tighter.” She looked over her shoulder straight into the doctor’s eyes. “I like it tight.”

Zareen’s usual professional smile struggled to find it’s place before she could respond. 

“Fan of support?”

“Something like that.” She picked up her shirt and donned it.

“Rightie-O, so the weekly sessions, um, I think we should keeping trying them for a little-little while longer.”

“Of course, doctor.”

The paperwork was wrapped up and taken with them as they moved to the desk to finish up.

“Are fu-Fridays still good for you? Or we can try some other day?”

“Fridays are best. Let’s just keep this time and I’ll ignore the phone during the last hour. Are you alright, doctor? You look a tad peakish.”

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine. I think my blood sugar’s a tad low. Light lunch and all. So Friday same time, same place. You’re getting the blood work done, you’re going to start practicing that mantra, and before you go, I’m gonna need another urine sample. Did you use the antibiotics I prescribed last week?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Good, if you need them you still have them.”

“Anything questions?”

“No, I think I’m good. Thank you again, doctor. You have an amazing eye for detail. I only wish there was something I could do for you.”

The blonde blinked a few times. “Oh, um, pay the copay and take care of yourself and I’m the happiest OBGYN there ever was. It was a delight seeing again, and I’ll see you next week. Don’t worry if you run late.”

“Thank you. Enjoy your evening.”

“You too.”

In the bathroom Zandra slapped herself a few times. Did she really just flirt with the hot doctor?! This was a dangerous line she was walking! She needed to reign it in or put a stop to it. The last thing she wanted to do is stand before a judge and explain how she had the hots for a profession whose job it was to service her lady bits.

The “Yes, your honor, but have you seen her ass,” defense still didn’t have legal grounding.

Okay! So all she had to do was pee in a cup and next week she’d have an out.

Well, that was the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe those meditations are a thing. I barely had to write anything. My only consolation is knowing Reenie was also on the edge of making it wildly inappropriate. And even though Zandra is on to her Reenie doesn't know she knows.   
> The weird part, Zandy thought that was how vibrators worked, guess that's why she doesn't use them. All or nothing mindset.
> 
> Side note: (Sorta spoiler) Right after Zandy left Reenie went right back into that room and used that wand on herself. Her brain stopped working at some point during their appointment.


	3. A Question of Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company sent Zandy the wrong thing. Now she needs another lesson during her appointment.

On Wednesday her order came in. It wasn’t the wand model she had ordered, but a phallus model with a cordless option. Even though she came home late, from trying to work ahead, she still made some time to try it out with her laptop open to the staff page of her OBGYN’s office. She felt a little guilty, but she figured it was something she would have to get used to after her last visit.

Come Friday she refused to take calls the last half hour of work and snuck out ten minutes early. She did everything she could to make sure was on time. It’s a real shame trains don’t pick where they break down.

For twenty minutes she tried to get moved over to take a detour around the blocked road, and for twenty minutes she failed and caved in reporting to the office that she was going to be late. As much as she wanted to make her appointment there was no way she was risking being in an accident with a dildo in her car.

Turned out her anxiety was for naught as the doctor was running very behind in her appointments. Zandra sat bouncing her leg and pretending to read about summer flower arrangements while listening to the women joke with each other; their guard having been worn down by a week of eight hour shifts. A few even bayed her a good night as they ludged their oversized purses out the front door.

The sun set over the office complex across the parking lot and the street lamps cast their orange tint on the waiting cars. Zandra was about to smash all those shining cars just to relieve the tightness in her chest.

Half an hour later someone took her back, and went over her vitals. Left alone in her gown and bag in her lap she tried to take comfort in the familiar sights. But the slow turning in her stomach wasn’t ease up. She was dreading the aftermath of this appointment. But weak stomach never won fair lady!

“Right, I should enjoy this as much as possible. While I can!”

Groaning she fell over onto her side.  _ This was a disaster!  _

Alone she listened to the techs talk outside, completely unaware of the hurricane roaring through her. In a way it was nice to think and she could close her eyes and slip away from a vast, unfeeling universe. She floated over colliding galaxies tethered only to the physical Earth by the pleasant voices moving like a wave through the door. They faded as doors slamming shut became more frequent. 

The knock startled her with it’s volume, and she shot up.

“Hello again Miss- ah, Ms. Zandra. I apologize for the delay. Babies don’t always follow schedules. How are we?”

“Oh, keeping busy. I left early but that stupid train had other plans.”

The doctor stay, opened her file and started reviewing it.

“I heard about that. Terrible business. It’s just a miracle no one was hurt.”

“Yeah. They really should rework that road, it’s never been safe or able to handle the modern traffic.”

“I’ll take your word for it. I see you got your blood work done, and besides a slight magnesium deficiency everything looks great. Have you been able to arrange something with your psychiatrist?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Good. I see you brought me a little something. Want to bring it out and show it off?”

“Um, sure.” She pulled the box out of the bag and unwrapped it. “I ordered just what you recommended, but they sent the wrong thing.”

In a neat white box was a plain, smooth dildo with a cord neatly re-tied in a slot.  

“I thought I could give it a shot. If-if you could show me proper use. Or I could just send it back. I’ve already emailed the company.”

“If it’s something you want to try that’s fine.” She pulled on her gloves and inspected the specifics on the device. “It looks like a decent size. I would have picked something smaller for you.”

“I’m flattered.”

The doctor’s voice took a strange tenor. “Uh, not at all. Merely taking into consideration your history. We’ve had some sucsex-suck sex- succuss! Excuse me.”

“Not at all, doctor.”

“But it takes more than that to properly condition the muscles. We certainly don’t want any tearing.”

“Oh, I’ve been good about my homework. I know you didn’t say so, but I’ve been practicing  _ everything _ you taught me. I’ve had some moderate progress. I didn’t have anything fancy, in my bed, but there’s been an improvement.

Zareen rubbed her eyes from under her glasses.

“Good. That’s good. As far as today is concerned-”

“Can I get a hands-on demonstration? I learn better when I can see.”

The doctor cleared her throat. “Legally, I can’t. You have to be to operate with the phallus inserted. But I can do other things.”

“Oh, well, so long as you guide me.”

“I’m here, however you want me.”

_ I want you to sit on my face! _

“Thank you, doctor.”

“What I can do is insure proper stimulation of the tissue.”

“Please.”

“Sure thing, sugar.”

The doctor disinfected the toy, and snapped on the latex gloves. While she finished her prep, Zandra could a second to lean back, put her feet, and imagine, not for the first time, the smooth, neutral feel on those gloved hand on her thighs, those fingers opening her up.

A warm chuckle opened her eyes. “Enjoying a little meditation?”

“Something like that. I want to commit every detail to memory.” 

“Still the studious type, huh?”

“I was born this way.”

“Well, here’s a place where you can make all the noise you want. Don’t hesitate to speak up.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“If you’re ready-?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll get started. Gauze is next to you.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor tested the speeds and settings before patting Zandra’s knee, and opening her fleshy lips. 

“Ready?”

“You know it.”

“Okay.” The slightly curved tip was pressed just below her clit and the vibrations started on the lowest setting. Under normal circumstances it won’t warrant attention, but these conditions were special, and it had her biting the inside of her lip.

“So, any plans later?”

“Hm, no. I think I’ll leave the paperwork to get to know itself a little better over the weekend but besides that, just dinner and Netflix. It’s too late to catch the news.”

“Nothing worth watching anyway.” Zandra swallowed.“I’m sure your boyfriend will appreciate a weekend with you.” 

She started circling the bundle of nerves, brushing it on the sides. “Now why would you assume I have a boyfriend?” The doctor gave her a smirk that could be called devious.

“I’ve never seen you wear a ring, just that necklace.”

“Oh! This thing? Graduation present to myself. No, once you learn about all the nightmarish STIs it kills your sex drive. It takes quite a bit to get some of the images I’ve seen out your head.”

“So no kids for a while, then?”

“No. First I’m going to see how this doctor thing works out. I’m going to check your straightening?” 

Two fingers slid into her moist entrance and rubbed hard against the walls. It was the best feeling in the world. She let herself hug those fingers hard, never wanting them to leave.

“Oh! Hello,” the doctor responded.

Zandra tittered weakly, hoping to play it off as involuntary.

“We’re not going to get any where like that. May I try a pelvic massage?”

“I’m all yours.”

“Alright I’m just going to work a little area of nerves,”she put the dildo back on the tray and fully inserted her fingers, working them in a tight circle skyward, “and see if I can force the muscles to relax. This can get pretty intense. Let me know if you feel any pain.”

“Yes,” that came out a little too loose. “Of course.”

The was a tingling left from the vibrator that grew with each puff of air the doctor disturbed with her breath. The gauze was stuffed in her mouth, she chew on it instead of of herself.

“There, there,” the doctored soothed and she twisted her fingers in a wonderful way. “I think we’re nearly there.”

She started pumping them in the beating walls.

With a small gunt, Zandra came, breathing hard through the open material.

“See? Much better. Nice, and open, and we-lubricated, but I’m still going to add more, if you’re still going to practice with the device.”

“Uh huh.” She pulled out the gauze and that one strand of hair that was forever finding its way into her mouth. “With you guiding me.”

“You’re the boss here.”

_ If only. _

“Since you have silicon you want to avoid silicone-based lubricants, water based one will serve you well, but they do tend to melt in shower.”  

“You picture me masturbating in the shower?”

The doctor was hit by a coughing fit that had her facing a far corner and turned her face a scarlet shade.

Clearing her throat she clarified. “Just covering the bases. I think of my patients as patients, and only imagine how I can best serve them.”

“How honorable. I do, by the way. Masturbate in the shower, the bath, and once a hot tub. I try at least. If that helps.”

The doctor pressed her already in place glasses. 

“Locations can trigger memories, yes. But if that’s affecting your performance that’s something to talk to your therapist.”

“Oh, okay.”

The doctor prepared everything, and changed her gloves.

“Okay, Zandra. Because this model is has a curved end you’re gonna want to hook it it like a you’re making a C towards yourself. It helps if you spread yourself open.”

“I can get more open?” She joked, nodded to the stirrups. 

“Sometimes you’d be a surprise how much pliable tissue is down there.”

Following direction, she used one hand to spread herself and the other to hook phallus into her vaginia and accidently slipped the whole length in, stabbing what she assumed was her cervix.

The doctor noticed her wince.

“Careful, love. That thing is longer than the real thing.”

“That’s a relief, or it would be.”

“When you’re ready you can start with small motions. Any kind of motion you want.

“Still keeping things plantic with your girlfriend?”

“I don’t have one, yet.”

“Yet? You have your eye on someone? That’s it, in and out, not all the way out.”

“Yeah, real smart, charming, incredible eyes. I’m working up my nerve. You could say she inspired me to speak up.”

“She must be something to your catch your eye.”

“I’m-I’m hoping to find out.” It was too slick to provide enough sensation, so she sped up, adding a twist at the apex for something extra.

She could feel the skin on her chest prickle with heat.

_ Watch me! Oh see me! Want me! I need to know that some part of you feels the same way. Just a little, just to know I got under your skin. _

The doctor licked her lips. “Quite the little jack hammer. T-try adjusting the angle. Push down on the handle.”

With the same change she could feel the girth in her better, she moaned, and dropped her head to her shoulder.

“Better?”

“Much better, doctor. You’re a God send,” she sighed not caring how she sounded. But it didn’t last long. Her muscles clamped down vice-like, but she pressed on with grit teeth.

“Oh,” she groaned. “Doctor.”

“Yes?”

“Doctor!”Her voice an octave higher.

“Yes?”

“Doctor!” She climaxed, her hand shot out and grabbed the doctor’s jacket. Out of reflex the doctor held her arm.

“ _ Yes!”  _

Zandra was in a bit of a haze. She wasn’t even sure who spoke last.

“Um…”

“Uh, yes. I-I can leave you t-to cun-continue to explore the vibrator, if you didn’t have any have any more questions.”

“Oh, don’t go!” She held on tighter when the blonde to leave. “I couldn’t stand the thought of doing something like that with someone on the other side of the door. It’s too embarrassing.” 

“O-of course.”

“Are you alright? You look flushed. You don’t have a fever do you?”

“Um, I need to step out and check the phone real quick. Sophie lost her phone and was waiting for a call. Y-You alright here?”

“Besides the mess?” She press the front of her gown to draw attention to her dewy petals, “I’m good. Should I get dressed?”

“Yes!” Her voice cracked.” Yes, clothes are good. Um, cleaning comes first. Let me get some gloves!”

“Doctor?”

Zareen was about to pull a second set of gloves over the ones she had.

“Yes?”

“You’re wearing gloves.”

She looked down. “So I am. I guess it’s been a long day.”

“Hm, I can understand. I know I miss someone to,” she thought about the right words, “take care of me.”

The doctor took a long time organizing her wipes that were already waiting. Her elbow nearly knock the tray over.

“If you need a break, doctor, I take clean up myself.”

“No! No, that’s my job. I’m the doctor.”

Hastily, like she didn’t really want to be near her, the blonde wiped Zandra clean.

“I’ll meet you at the desk, after you dress.” The doctor snatched up her chart and was out the door before Zandra could untie her gown.

_ I guess I scared her off. Great job, Zands. You messed up again. At least she’ll feel relieved soon. _

Throwing on her clothes was like asking a snake to put on an old skin. When she emerged the desk was empty. Her file was still closed next to the computer playing out a slideshow of flowers. 

She heard a door open behind her, turning she caught the doctor coming out of the bathroom, pulling her coat forward.

“You dedication is astounding, doctor.” 

“Huh?” She was still adjusting her hair. “Oh! No more than any other doctor I would hope.” Sitting behind the desk she woke up the screen.

“One would hope.” A pit was hardening in her stomach.

“Looks like next Friday is already booked. What about that morning?”

“No. That doesn’t work.”

“Okay, Thursday evening?”

“No, none of them are going to work. I can’t see you as my doctor anymore. I’ll need a transfer to whatever office you recommend.”

The silence of stifling. Zandra wished a car would pass or a pen to drop anything!

“I can do that. Are you moving?”

“No, I’m staying in town. But, I know the laws as well as you do,” the color drained from Zareen’s face, “and I can’t see you anymore because I like you!” She closed her eyes and confessed to the ledge. “I’ve been harboring feelings for you almost as long as I’ve known you and I can’t continue this blatant violation of ethics! I don’t want you at my vaginia any more, I want to take you out for coffee sometime!” 

Without un-clenching her fists she cracked open an eye.

“You’re requesting a transfer out of my office because you’ve felt romantic feelings for me which brings up a conflict of interest.”

“Yes.”

Zareen took off her glasses and steamed them with her breath, cleaning them with a cloth from her shirt pocket.

“I see. As I’m sure you’re well aware there are recording security cameras in this lobby for the safety of crew and patients.” She held up the frames for inspection.

“Yes. They’re very obvious.”

“I would like very much to embrace you, and kiss your adorable mouth. If that’s agreeable, calmly return to your room.”

Shocked, and feeling like she was still on the edge of things going irreversibly wrong or unbelievably right she nodded and made like she was searching for something in her purse, mining frustration she turned and walked back into her room. 

One irrationally long minute later the door finally was knocked on.

“Get in here!”

The blonde came in with her chart like she had dozens of times before. As soon the door was closed the file was dumped on the counter and arms pulled Zandra close.

“I thought I was going insane! I was stuck!”

“What are you talking about Zareen?”

“You!” She was squeezed. “The second I laid eyes on you I thanked God because you were the reason I went into this field. You were perfect. I’m almost positive every  _ inch  _ of you is. But then I cursed the same god, because I could never have you. Not like this! Not in my arms, holding you against me. I’d never know you!” There was a shock as lips pressed themselves into her neck.

“Wha-What are you saying?”

“I want you. I want to see you as my girlfriend not my patient.”

“What are we waiting for?”

Zandra kissed the doctor who eagerly returned it in force.

“Does doctor need an exam of her own?” She rubbed the blonde’s hip through her skirt.

“Yes,” she thoughtlessly replied. “I mean no! No!” She gathered Zandra’s hands in hers.

“We can’t do this until the final signature is on your papers so you’re completely legally someone else’s patient before you can be my anything else.”

“Sounds like someone’s making plans,” Zandra smirked.

“Of course, we’d take things slow and see-”

“I’d like to eat you out right here, right now, with you  _ strapped _ in those stirrups.”

“Well, fuck that plan.”

“So long as one of us is getting fucked.” Zandra pressed her full length against her.

“Legal papers! Legal papers first! I’m not laying a finger on you until then.”

“Oh, I’m sure there’s plenty of other things we could do instead.” Spinning Zandra by the hips she directed her back to the examination table and kissed her again.

“You little, dirty minx. I’m starting to suspect you don’t actually have sexual dysfunction at all.”

She pretend to think about it. “I did cum to your picture last night, so probably not.”

“It’s not good to lie to your doctor, Zandy.”

“I know. Am I gonna get punished?”

“Is that- is that something you’re into?”

Zandra nodded, and Zareen’s grip tightened as her eyes closed and her head dropped. “Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“You said we had to wait,” pouted the brunette.  

“We do. We do. I’ve just never found anyone willing to do that stuff before.”

“Poor thing.”

“You have no idea. I’ve been as horny as a teenager for three weeks now.”

“I missed that phase but I can make up for it now.” She hooked a finger into the band of the doctor’s skirt and tugged.

“No, no. We can’t. Even if you don’t want to report me. Why don’t I give you my cell number and when I call you when the paperwork is finished you know it’s me.”

“And then you can change my name on your phone so people don’t ask why you get so many plumbing questions.”

“Plumbing? Oh!” she exclaimed knowingly. “Come here you, one more for the road.”

They shared one last sweet embrace before they left for the parking lot together, with Zareen’s promise that Monday morning would see all the filing done so that Zandra would have the second best OBGYN in the city.

 

Years later they were still sharing a tastefully edited version of the story of how they met to their daughter who, at nine years old, found the whole idea of falling in love with your doctor preposterous. 

“How did you and mom meet?”

“I told her I couldn’t be her patient anymore. I was in love with her.”

“That’s right kid-o. You could have knocked me over with a feather, because I thought she was the cutest thing ever. Until I met you that is.”

“Grown ups are weird.” 

In the years of dating and marriage Zandra’s “problem” never reared it’s ugly head. Sometimes the only solution to a very personal problem is the hands on approach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They told Peri what both moms do, and stress that when playing doctor with her friends she's not allowed to play OBGYN.  
> P.S.  
> OMG! Someone actually was inspired to create their own version! [Delicatesmol](http://delicatesmol.tumblr.com/post/168275823472/the-story-of-peridots-dork-moms-meetingprobably) at tumblr made a mini-comic that sums up the story in 4 classy panels. It's better than this story. Go see it, and maybe send some love her way. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles: Bad Doctor, Check Up, A Very Personal Problems, Let's all Go To Hell!
> 
> Bad doctor, bad! Those were not proper medical procedures! You could lose your license for pulling those stunts. Zandra should sue and she would win.


End file.
